


Battlestrip

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith is a tease, And she's going to put into action, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lingerie, Strip Games, Stripping, Tifa is perfectly fine with this idea, she has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Aerith challenges Tifa to game of battleship- but with a twist. Tifa is happy to play along with her girlfriend's idea.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Ten Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Kudos: 73





	Battlestrip

Aerith was a huge tease- and she knew exactly what to do to get the martial artist across from her to get flustered. So, when she’d set down the box in front of her one day, she couldn’t help the sweet smile as brown eyes flicked up curiously. “I have a game for us to play.” She said sweetly. 

“... When you say that it usually means bad things for me.” Tifa joked lightly but opened the box anyways to start setting up everything. “Last time we played a game you made it a drinking one and got drunk in the first part.” She added as Aerith sat across from her, grabbing her own ships and starting to put them on the board. 

“Well... I got the idea that this time, we just strip. And when we sink one of the other’s ships, then we get to pick what comes off if it isn’t off already.” She said as she put a piece in, looking up through her lashes as Tifa paused. “Oh, come on Tifa, it’ll be fun!” Aerith added as she set up her piece and nodded for the other to go first, resting her chin on a hand with a small smile. 

“Alright, alright... So, that’s the rules here then?” She asked, picking up the first piece and studying the board. “Every time we lose a ship, we take off something?” Tifa pursed her lips as she studied the board, tapping her finger idly on the table for a moment. “.... B.... 3.” 

“No... Every hit.” Aerith shook her head, braid swinging from side to side behind her at the moment. “Gotta make this interesting. You missed me.” She couldn’t resist winking as Tifa paused. “B4?” 

“Miss.... C2.” Tifa hummed, licking her lips. She didn’t miss how those green eyes immediately flicked down to stare. She couldn’t help but slowly run her tongue over her upper lip instead, leaning forward on the table a little and smiling. “.. Aerith? C2.” 

“What? Oh. Yeah....” She shook her head a bit. “Yeah. A hit.” She sighed softly, pulling off her jacket and laying it on the chair behind them. “So.... How are things going with you at the bar?” She asked as she stretched, picking up another piece. “Mmm.... J9?” 

“Still a miss.” Tifa chuckled softly as she saw the other pout. “Everything’s alright here but Marelene might ask you to help her water the flowers you gave her in the morning. She was ecstatic about the bouquet.” 

“I’m so glad that she liked it!” Aerith’s pout faded into a smile, and Tifa stared for a moment, simply admiring the sweet face across from her and wondering how she had ended up with someone so cute. “... What? Is there something on my face, Tifa?” 

“No, I was just admiring you. You’re beautiful.” Tifa shrugged a bit, her own smile widening at the blush the compliment earned her. “Now... You said that I hit on C2?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The game continued on- Aerith started off pretty slow though, her shoes and bracelets following before Tifa took off her gloves. By the time they had lost a one ship each, both of them had taken their hair out and let it fall around their shoulders. Aerith still had her dress on, and Tifa cursed as another hit was made. She had already taken off her shoes, so her sock were next, tossing into the slowly growing pile of clothes. 

They kept up light conversation the entire time they were playing- from how Cloud’s mercenary work was going, to the orphanage, to just mindless conversation. Although when Aerith landed her next hit Tifa simply sat back, and pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside. 

“Ah.... Didn’t expect that to come of next.” Aerith couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend, eyes trailing up and down the body across from her. Tifa was amazing- her clothes did nothing to hide that beauty at all, in Aerith's mind, but every time she saw it exposed like this she couldn't help but compliment her. “... Tifa-” 

“What? It’s my go... And I just sunk one of your ships. E4.” She said. “.... The dress can say.... Your panties can go.” She said sweetly, batting her eyes. She knew one of her own was a hit away from being destroyed, and if she was about to lose her skirt, then Aerith was going down with her. She could wait a little bit longer to see her lose the dress after all. 

“My- Oh you’re terrible.” Aerith pouted as she stood up. “I thought you would go for my dress... These match the bra.” She squirmed, as she tugged them down and Tifa stared at the red lace dangling from her fingers. Aerith couldn't help but swing it a little off the end of her fingers as brown eyes locked onto it completely. It was going to be a surprise for her, when she'd taken the dress off, but Tifa hadn't exactly called it like she'd thought she would. 

“... Aerith... Are you-… Did you buy new lingerie?” She asked, completely forgetting about the game as Aerith walked around the table, still swinging the silk fabric off her index finger. Tifa swallowed roughly as Aerith stopped just out of arms reach at the edge of her side of the table, flexing her fingers absently. 

“That’s why I wanted to play.” She leaned on the table, tilting her head. Tifa tore her gaze away from the fabric on her fingers to the hips on the table and then up to her face, staring into mischievous green eyes. “Surprise?” 

“... You win. Game over.” Tifa leaned over, pulled her into her lap, and kissed her deeply. “So... What exactly did you buy?” She pressed a few light kisses to Aerith’s neck, smiling at the laughter as her girlfriend pulled away from the ticklish sensation it caused. She let go as Aerith stood up again, the lace tossed aside to join Tifa's shirt on the floor. Tifa stood up as Aerith put her hands on her hips, smiling gently and leaning in closer. 

“Not yet... Come on. Bed first.” Tifa nodded as Aerith grabbed her hand, letting herself be pulled over and into the sheets, her lips pressing against Aerith’s again before they’d even fully sat down.


End file.
